1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a lamp support, and more specifically, a lamp support for an emergency light fixture.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of different lamp supports for an emergency light have been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,550 describes a canopy mounting device for an exit sign. In the exit sign, a canopy bracket has a pair of resilient spring fingers that are inserted through a central circular opening of a mounting plate mounted to a standard electrical box located in a wall or ceiling. The spring fingers temporarily secure the canopy bracket to the mounting plate, allowing an installer to align and secure screws to the mounting plate, and thereby, facilitating installation. The wires from the electrical box are extended through the mounting plate and the canopy prior to securing the canopy to the mounting plate. Once secured, the installer fits a hub portion of the canopy bracket telescopically within an opening with the exit sign housing. Spring capture barb members of the hub engage the housing to fixedly secure the exit sign to the wall or ceiling.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,880 discusses a rotating signal light for emergency vehicles in which a plastic lamp holder is mounted on a vertically disposed rotatable shaft. The lamp holder has a symmetrical notched configuration allowing two of such holders to be mated, one inverted and rotated 90 degrees relative to the other, so that the holder assembly may mount four lamps.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,743 discloses a lighted exit sign comprising a light transmitting plate having a viewing side and upper and lower edges onto which light can be projected for transmission into the plate for viewing from the viewing side. Upper and lower printed circuit boards are supported close to the upper and lower edges of the plate. A plurality of small incandescent light bulbs, secured to the upper and lower circuit boards, producing this light into the plate for viewing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,673 shows an emergency lighting unit/exit sign combination that provides one or more emergency lamps mountable at different locations on the periphery of the fixture housing. The lamps are mounted by lamp holders mounted with swiveling concentric spherical structural elements that allow limited movement.
Many different lamp supports for an emergency light have been developed but these inventions do not solve the problem of providing adequate positioning of an ambient and/or directed light source in an emergency situation. The present invention overcomes these drawbacks.